


Teacher, Teacher

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Walking Charles, X-Men Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Xavier has called you into his office, and dread's filling your stomach. What the hell did you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

You're a mutant at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You don't get on well with your classmates, nor your so called 'friends'. It's no different to what you're used to, being an outcast in society, but what is unusual, is the amount of 'gift fights' you get into - fighting mutants with powers.

You had one just yesterday, earning a large bruise on your face, but nothing serious. It had been broken up by Professor Howlett, and no one had any lasting damage, although, Pyro's pride may have been knocked down a peg or two.

You’re studying one of your textbooks when you notice that there’s a teacher standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Dread fills your heart when your name is called, and the short, simple explanation.

“Professor Xavier wants to see you in his office. Now.”

Everyone’s eyes are on you and you can feel your cheeks flush before you slowly stand, packing your bags up and heading out into the hallway. It’s too quiet, everyone off in class or out on a break back home to see their families. Quickly, you walk down the polished halls, flinching at the sound of your steps echoing around you.

The office wasn’t too far away, down one staircase, a left, then a right, then another right, left again and then straight ahead.

The door looms in front of you and it takes you all the strength you have to reach out and knock on the door. Silence fills your ears before a soft cough, followed by a short _come in_. Again, you don’t move for a few seconds before you push the door open, licking your dry lips as you step inside.

“Ah, yes, Y/N, please come inside. Take a seat. Relax, you look terrified. I just wanted to check in with you.”

You shut the door behind you, smiling weakly as you move to sink into a seat. Your knees awkwardly knock together as you sit there, bag resting against your ankle.

“Now then, Y/N, I’ve noticed that you’re not really getting on well with anyone in your classes or in your dorm.”

You say nothing. No one normally notices, but if they do, what can even be done? Xavier won’t be able to do anything different than what the human teachers did in the past. Stern talking tos, which only end in everything getting worse. Everyone here had their groups.

Your mind drifts off as Xavier began discussing tactics to deal with provoking and ignoring. Truth be told, you did always find him slightly attractive, what with his mop of brown hair that sometimes fell in front of those delectable blue eyes. But it didn’t take long for a frown to cross your face, eyes settling on what appears to be a hickey on his neck.

_I wish I could have given you that._

It takes you a minute to realise that the Professor stopped talking, eyes slightly wide as he stared at you. You lick your lips nervously, clearing your throat.

“Sir?”

“You understand I can hear your thoughts when you scream them that loud.”

A dark blush covers your cheeks and you prepare yourself to be told off as he stands, making his way around the desk. You brace yourself for whatever might come.

Suddenly, his lips are on yours. Your eyes widen before they flutter close, hands moving to fist in the blue and black chequered shirt he’s wearing. The fabric is soft under your touch, and sure to crinkle with how tightly you’re holding it.  
His teeth nibble down on your lip and you oblige to his wishes, opening your mouth slightly Xavier’s tongue slips in with ease, and you moan ever so softly as you feel it run over yours. He tastes like cigarettes – obviously a bad habit – and stale coffee. Both are tastes you’ve never much cared for, but you rather enjoy it on him.

You moan again, before your eyes flutter open. He’s pulling away and you’re sure for a moment that you’ve done something wrong.

“Y/N, why don’t you come to my room tonight? I’m pretty sure you’re failing biology.”

Your heart quickens as you nod to his suggestion, his smirk making you feel weak at the knees – _thank God I’m sitting down_ – and Charles moves to sit down, giving a curt nod.

“Now then, get back to class. I’d hate to have to give you a detention for skipping class...”


End file.
